laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowell
A mage who commands the power of ice. At first, Lowell seems like nothing more than a cynical skirt-chaser. However, underneath, he is a fiercely loyal individual who is also smart, witty and actually quite popular with the ladies. Lowell is an optimist at heart and thinks of his friends as his own family - he cherishes the time spent with them. In combat he tends to use his magic, but he is also a talented swordsman. Lowell is a battle-hardened all-rounder who can complement any team. '- Instruction Manual'' '''Lowell (ジャッカル Jakkaru; ''Jackal in the Japanese version) is a part of Dagran's mercenary team. He uses both Ice Magic and swords and is a bit of a flirt, often seen interacting with various female NPCs. However, it is often hinted that he only has actual feelings for Syrenne. Along with Syrenne, he provides much comic relief during the game. Appearance Lowell is a tall, muscular man with short blond hair. In his concept art he has a long lock of hair that is tied back, but it is missing from his in-game render. He has grey eyes. There is a large four-point mark on his neck, possibly a scar. He wears three silver earrings through his right ear. His concept art depicts him wearing the Feather Armor and Greaves. Lowell wears a black top with a cream-coloured waistcoat and dark scarf over. He wears baggy grey trousers and dark shoes with black and silver armor. He has many studded belts, which on one hangs a wide sword sheath. His right arm is protected with a studded black leather gauntlet, and on his left wrist is a large wristband. Strings of blue beads are seen on his right arm and on his sword sheath. Background Little is known of Lowell before his mercenary life. One event that has deeply affected Lowell was his close relationship with a woman with whom he was going steady with. One day they were attacked by thugs, and they killed the woman. Although broken, he recovered and began another relationship (despite having nightmare of something happening to her), only this time his girlfriend died of a disease going around. Over time, Lowell began to believe that if he got too close to a woman or fell in love with her, something tragic would befall them, and he resigned to merely flirting. He is determined not to fall in love or let anyone else fall in love with him again, thus acting the insatiable playboy. Lowell explains that his dad actually encouraged him to flirt with every beautiful woman he met (perceiving it rude not to), and even the blacksmith next door encouraged it. He became a mercenary, and eventually joined Dagran's mercenary group. Personality Lowell is flirtatious with nearly every woman he meets up with, but he is also respectful towards women, and usually keeps away from a long-term relationship to keep them safe. He was cautious about starting new relationships after his first few girlfriends died, as he had nightmares of something bad happening whenever he got too close. He is thus very protective of his friends. He talks in an easy-going manner most of the time, but at certain points of the game he reveals deep and philosophical thoughts. Lowell is supportive of his comrades, and thinks a lot about hard decisions. He is willing to put himself through danger in order to protect them. Relationships '''Syrenne' As the game progresses, it is revealed that Lowell has feelings for Syrenne, which primarily manifests in his constant teasing. There is an event in the story where Lowell talks to Zael about his background, and at the end of the conversation he implies he has an interest towards Syrenne. Their continuous amusing (and sometimes cruel) banter with each other also expresses most of their feelings for each other as the story progresses. It is understandable that Lowell would be hard on Syrenne because he does actually like her, but afraid that his affection would result in her death. His affection towards her is noticed by the rest of the mercenary group. Abilities Lowell is an all-rounder character, meaning that he is able to fight close combat, or attack afar using his magic. He is the only mage in the party that is able to wield almost all of the weapons. This is so that he can wield a sword that is focused on strength, or a dagger that is focused on magic. Whichever is preferred by the player. Lowell's magic lies in the freezing ice elemental magics. This goes well with his "cool" personality. When a party member enter his magic circles, their weapons are infused with the ice element. Depending on which monster is being attacked, your attack power may increase drastically, or the monster may end up absorbing the damage which causes them to regain their health. When Lowell's magic circles are diffused by Zael's Gale skill, it makes nearby enemies slip and fall for a short time. Skills *Ice: Ice magic. Combined with Zael's Gale gives you Slip, which makes all surrounding enemies slip for a temporary amount of time. *Blizzard: Advanced Ice magic. Diffusing inflicts Slip Fall on surrounding enemies. *Glacier (Spirit Attack): High level Ice magic. Blasts enemies with huge chunks of ice, delivering massive ice damage and Slip Fall status *Berserker (Buff): Sacrifices defense to increase physical strength greatly and changes his tactics to attack physically. Lowell has the fourth highest Magic, the third highest Magic Defense, the fouth highest Attack, moderate Defense, but the slowest Agility in the game. Compared to the other mages, he's the weakest, but is the jack-of-all trade of the playable characters. Also, when he temporarily leads the party in Chapter 33, he'll automatically be at the same Level Zael was, making him the 2nd easiest character to reach Level 99, after Zael. Trivia * "Lowell" is an English name meaning "dearly loved" or "beloved." It may be derived from the French name "Lovell," meaning "young wolf." * Lowell's English voice actor, Derek Riddell, is one of three ''The Last Story ''actors to appear on the television series Doctor Who. Riddell played Sir Robert McLeish in the series 2 episide "Tooth and Claw." (The other two actors are Peter de Jersey (Count Arganan) and Tom Goodman-Hill (General Asthar)). * He and Syrenne run a successful trading house in the Terra Battle event. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes